


Kiss me?

by Lollipop_Panda



Series: Always say yes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: Semi is sick, Konoha makes hot chocolateOriginal prompt :TIME: When B gets home and hears A coughing up a lung / when B gets home and A is suspicious of where they've beenPLACE: Their bedroom





	Kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with more fluffy KonoSemi to soothe your soul
> 
> Sloppily edited, apologies, I'll come back later to clean up
> 
> Please let me know if the tags need changing

Konoha lets himself into Semi’s apartment, letting out a relieved sigh as he hangs his jacket up and takes his shoes off. He steps into the living room, curious when no one is there to greet him. 

“Love?” He calls into the quiet space, he gets his answer in the form of coughing coming from the bedroom, wincing when it intensifies, sounding like his lover is trying to cough up a lung. He pads quickly to Semi’s bedroom, slowly opening the door, glad the blinds are up at least as the daylight pouring in allows him to see. 

What he does see almost breaks his heart: Semi is curled up under the covers in his bed, face pale and sweaty, eyes half lidded as he looks over at him, a hand appearing from under the covers, reaching for him as his boyfriend lets out a low whine that turns into another coughing fit. Konoha is quick to dash over to him, taking the hand into his, gently kissing the fingers before bringing it to rest against his cheek. His own free hand comes up to stroke sweaty ash blond locks away from his lover’s burning forehead, 

“Hey apple,” he whispers. Semi curls in on himself, as if trying to wrap around the sound of Konoha’s voice, 

“Angel,” he lets out in a rasping whisper, “Where were you?” 

“I was at work, darling. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were ill, why didn’t you text me?” Konoha keeps his voice quiet, afraid Semi might have a head ache to boot, 

“Work…” Semi mumbles, eyes closed “Who was on shift?” 

“It was just me and Terushima,” 

“Terushima,” Semi pouts, “I don’t like him,” 

“Why not?” 

“He called you babe-chan” Semi is somehow still strong enough to drag him into bed with him, “He can’t call you babe-chan. You’re my button and only I get to call you nicknames. And they have to be cheesy,” 

“Yes, and you showed him that I’m yours, remember?” Konoha asks as a bright blush floods his cheeks, remembering his first day at work when Terushima had tried flirting with him. Semi had appeared out of nowhere, grabbed him by the waist, and _dipped_ him before kissing him absolutely senseless, leaving him dazed, disorientated and -frankly- very much aroused for the remainder of his shift. 

Semi simply hums in response, cuddling up to him, 

“Mine,” he rasps, nuzzling into Konoha’s neck. Konoha lets out a fond chuckle,

“Yes, yours. Always yours, now come on, let me up. I’ll go get you some medicine,” Semi only grumbles, coughing some more, turning away and covering his mouth as he does so,

“Cuddles,” He mumbles once he’s done, returning to snuggling his boyfriend, 

“Love, if you let me up I’ll bring back hot chocolate and we can cuddle all weekend,” A hazel eye peaks up at him suspiciously, “Eita, light of my life, at least let me go change, it’ll be more comfortable for both of us and I can actually get under the covers with you, and my binder is killing me today,” Semi releases him so fast he’s not actually convinced he was ever being held in the first place.

“Go change,” He lets out voice firm even through the rasp. Konoha goes to get up from the bed but there’s a hand gripping his shirt, “You’ll come back though?” 

“Yes, I’ll always come back to you,” He’s slowly released from the vice-grip and shuffles his way out of bed. He goes over to Semi’s dresser, grabbing some of his clothes and changing quickly into something more comfortable, breathing a sigh of relief as his chest is relieved of the pressure of his binder, ribs aching a little as his lungs expand to their full capacity once more. 

He pulls his shirt over his head, realizing belatedly that it’s one of Semi’s as it flops around him, two sizes too big. 

He shrugs, finding himself pleased with the mistake and looks over to the bed to check on his lover once more before leaving. He’s greeted with hazel eyes staring at him, gaze soft, 

“I love you so much, Akinori,” comes the whispered rasp. Konoha smiles and makes his way over, kissing his too warm forehead, 

“I love you too, Eita. I’ll be right back,” Semi starts grumbling but it quickly turns into painful sounding coughs. Konoha stays with him through the fit, leaving only once he’s sure his love has settled. 

Before he makes his way to the kitchen, he makes sure to go into the bathroom to find some cold medicine, taking note that he needs to pick-up more hormone tablets from his place. 

Once he’s found what he’s looking for, he takes them with him to the kitchen, pulling their ‘little spoon’ ‘big spoon’ mugs out and preparing everything he needs for “the world’s best hot chocolate” as Semi likes to call it, more familiar in Semi’s small apartment than in his own studio. 

He adds an extra dash of honey to the milk as he gently brings it to the boil, deciding that he’ll try feeding his partner later, once the cold medicine has started to take effect and he’s hopefully been soothed by hot chocolate and Konoha’s presence and will be more inclined to cooperate. 

He makes his way back into the bedroom, mugs in hand, medicine and small water bottle in the pocket of his sweats, careful to stay as silent as possible in case his boyfriend has fallen asleep, he pads gently into the room, making his way to the bed once again, placing everything on the bedside table, he crawls under the covers. 

The response is immediate, Semi rolling over and clinging to him like a leech, 

“Missed you,” is murmured against his cheek as Semi places a gentle kiss there before nuzzling into his neck, strong arms snaking around his waist to bring them flush together. 

Konoha lets out a low chuckle, pressing a kiss to ash blond locks, bringing a hand to card through them and playing with the tips, convinced they’ve gotten darker recently, 

“Missed you too, I love you. I come with hot chocolate and cold medicine,” He gets a grumble for his efforts, 

“Comfy,” Semi says, rubbing his nose into Konoha’s neck where he appears to have elected residence, peppering a few kisses as he goes. Konoha does his best at repressing the shiver the sensation elicits but his neck had always been a bit of a weak spot,

“At least take the medicine, please? For me?” Semi lets out a raspy groan, and abruptly turns his head away as he coughs, the sound making his partner wince in sympathy but is pleased when Semi lethargically lifts himself into a sitting position, hazel eyes bleary and lips in a firm pout. Konoha has to bite his lip to hide his adoring smile. 

He’s not very successful.

He hands his lover the medicine and glass of water, quickly scampering away to grab Semi’s laptop and climb back into the bed with it, taking the half empty glass of water back and putting it on the bedside table, grabbing the two mugs of hot chocolate and handing one to Semi who looks at it and grumbles again, even as he sidles up into Konoha’s side, 

“I wanted to be big spoon,” Konoha shrugs and swaps their mugs, prompting Semi to make a pleased noise settling into Konoha’s chest, who adjusts a little so that is partner isn’t squishing his boob, and gets comfortable, playing the next movie in their second run through of their disney marathon. 

Semi doesn’t even try to pretend to watch it, finishing his chocolate quickly and falling asleep, Konoha finishing his own at a more leisurely pace, using his free hand once finished to card fingers through dark tipped locks once again, spending more time admiring his gorgeous boyfriend as he sleeps than actually watching the movie. 

\- 

Konoha is woken up by a gentle caress to his cheek, blinking his eyes open slowly to the sight of much livelier hazel,

“Hey beautiful,” Semi murmurs, voice already less raspy, as he rolls over onto Konoha,

“What’s up, love?” he mumbles in response, carding his fingers through Semi’s hair, pleased to feel his forehead is at a slightly lower temperature.

Instead of answering, Semi simply leans down and bites his ear lobe, making Konoha shiver and let out a small groan, 

“Well, you’re certainly feeling better,” He breathes as Semi hums into his neck, “You aren’t worried about making me ill, babe?” 

“That’s not how it works light of my life, it’s probably too late for you anyway, if I am contagious I’ve likely already passed it on to you, and if you do get sick it means I get to take care of you and cuddle my cute boyfriend more,” 

Konoha just laughs at this, trying, and failing, to swap their positions, Semi simply caging him even more and grinding his hips down,

“So,” Semi whispers, “Kiss me?” 

“Yes. Alwa-,” 

His words are swallowed by chapped lips as Semi closes the gap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me about KonoSemi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda) or [tumblr](http://lollipop-panda.tumblr.com/)


End file.
